borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FieryDragonLord
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Eridian Weapons page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 20:55, April 8, 2014 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Time Out for Sandbox Editing Your editing privilege will return naturally in three days. In future please do not spam minimal edits on articles. The Preview function will help with checking your edits before publication. -- WarBlade (talk) 04:04, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :My apologies for the disruptive editing. I do find the administration/moderation a bit heavy-handed here compared to the other communities I've contributed to, as a 72-hour block is quite long for a first-time block without warning. Perhaps a 24-hour block is better, or are you concerned that I'll repeat the same disruptive editing? (Not asking to lift the block altogether, but perhaps your experience as sysop is what led you to do this?) —FieryDragonLord 04:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Just to be clear, I certainly understand that what I've done is disruptive. However, this is my first time I've been officially sanctioned in any major community since I started editing Wikipedia more than seven years ago (see my user profile there), so this block came as quite a shock to me, especially when my experience there shows that first-time blocks are typically 24 to 31 hours long. If your experience here on the Borderlands Wiki proves that a 72-hour initial block is better than a warning or a 24-hour block, just let me know and I will not object to it any further. Communities differ, and it is not my desire to argue with experience. —FieryDragonLord 05:12, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, the blocks have been a necessity on the . We've had to deal with chronic vandalism here in the past, although this has been largely mitigated these days by an appeal to Wikia Staff to adjust the access privileges for user groups. ::The block in this case was simply a standard response: long enough to both put the message across and give time to cool off. Your response tells me you've got the message. Therefore I'm removing the block. -- WarBlade (talk) 05:45, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll make sure that I check edits more carefully before I hit Publish. Sometimes, the idea that the preview is a preview can make it seem less than real, which is why I tend to do this... —FieryDragonLord 05:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, and it seems the IP autoblock is still there, possibly as an oversight. Can you kindly lift that as well? Thanks. (If this is intended, just let me know and I'll take the time to cool down.) —FieryDragonLord 06:02, October 15, 2014 (UTC) cyber eagle is not the shock element a non jakobs part? 19:24, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :The accessories and elemental capacitors are not specific to any manufacturer. The determination as to whether a weapon is aftermarket is generally based on the manufacturer of the barrel, which normally matches that of the weapon body (and hence weapon brand). In addition, all other parts are Jakobs-made, including barrel, grip, and sight. —FieryDragonLord 19:40, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Looking For Observations on Laser Infobox Requirements The laser articles have been delayed thanks to the maintenance headache of not having all the foundations in place, and this needs to change this weekend. For the weapon infobox used for Borderlands the Type field was used to delineate between things like "Support Machine Gun" and "Burst Rifle". User:happypal created Infobox weapon2 in response to certain structural changes in Borderlands 2 where Type has been used slightly differently... and then along came lasers. Initially I thought we might have to choose between resorting to using that old style of using Type to define a laser sub type, and last night I decided that using Type to identify by ammo type and challenge grouping is probably the cleanest (and what people are naturally doing calling that "Laser" anyway). Which brings me to the question: What else does the infobox need to represent lasers? Do the four subtypes need to be there? Or is that something better served by article name and content? -- WarBlade (talk) 19:55, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think the subtypes should be specified in the infobox. It's important because there are major functional differences among them and they need to be distinguished. I'd like to see it presented in the Type field as follows: :*Laser (Blaster) :*Laser (Railgun) :*Laser (Beam) :*Laser (Splitter) :Although common laser weapon titles (such as Dichotomized Splitter) already specify subtype, unique and legendary laser titles do not specify the subtype, so this would be helpful. —FieryDragonLord 20:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Element templates (Separate section to avoid discussing two disparate topics under one section.) I actually think a more critical problem is that the and templates are not set up for Cryo, and the site CSS needs to be updated to add an "element-cryo" class so that these templates can be updated. Can you look into this? —FieryDragonLord 20:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC)